OOL5
by Flameprinccess896
Summary: (Our ojou-sama is a level 5). Misaka mikoto is sent to a different world where she is known as a level 1. If she is not sent back before exactly 7 days, her existence will be completely erased. Despite her efforts she finds it impossible to return except for 1 way. Defeating Flaire, an unknown existence within dimensions. AccelxMiko pairing (The summary sounds so childish...)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Well, long time no see everybody. For some it may be the first time we are meeting. This fanfic is a rewrite, however, the story will explain more things, start differently, and maybe... maybe end differently. For those who have already read my first fanfic, don't spoil ANYTHING please. The updates to the story may take as much as a year(not true but lets just say). I have also decided to take another fellow writer's advice on not putting up the date on when I will post the new chapters. I hope you like this chapter. ****Oh and I almost forgot, this story will take place exactly after when Misaka-san was temporarily turned into a Lvl 6 by Kihara Gensei and was resolved. So even though the Sister's arc is a little long ago, Misaka-san will have a trauma over anything that has to do with Accelerator because Kamijou Touma had not been able to b****eat Accelerator. Accelerator had been able to successfully kill all the sisters and achieved level 6. Misaka-san will both fear and hate him a bit more than her usual self.**

* * *

With the population of 2.3 million, 80% of which is taken up by students focused daily on nurturing and improving their abilities, this is Academy city. Of the only seven level 5's people that dominate here, the third-ranked level 5, Misaka Mikoto was asleep in in bed, calmly yet also lazily.

Her roommate, auburn pig-tailed girl was scrambling around the room changing, knowing the horrible consequences if she was late to judgement training that day. Finally, as she finished, she looked at her Onee-sama, as some drool began to slowly spill out. Just when Shirai Kuroko, the pig-tailed girl was about to come up with at creatively perverted idea; a cellphone rang. Misaka Mikoto, the railgun drowsily forced her eyes open.

"Good morning, Onee-sama,"

She noticed her perverted roommate was standing in front of her and not laying beside her. She gave a relieved sigh, carefully, she rolled up and out of bed to reveal the green Gekota pyjamas. She went to grab her phone as she noticed a tingly feeling radiating from it. As she flipped it open.

1 message

Shirai-san will be busy with some work today, please remind her.

The electomaster's expression showed bored and curious face.

She scratched the back of her head ruffling up her disheveled hazel bed hair.

"Onee-sama, are you alright? Onee-sama!" The twin-tailed asked giving her dear Onee-sama a disapproving stare.

Misaka-san looked up finally realized that her kouhai was speaking to her.

"Oh... Kuroko, could you repeat that?"

She sighed heavily face palming herself. "No, never mind. Don't mind me. I have Judgement training today so I may be back a bit late."

"I know, I know, Uihara-san just texted me."

As Kuroko headed towards the door, as she opened it; looking back she puckered her lips into an air kiss "Farewell, Onee-sama," she said dramatically. "I will be so lonely without you. But fear not, I Shirai Kuroko will always be-"

The girl was cut off by a series of bolts flying the girl to teleport away leaving the electromaster huff angrily.

The green Gekota rang a loud tune catching Misaka-san's attention. As she flipped it open, she noticed it was an unknown number. But, she decided to pick it up either way.

"Hello?" Misaka-san answered.

Static answered.

"Hello~?" She continued, finally, she decided it was a small prank call and ended the call. "People these days," she muttered in annoyance. Misaka-san tucked the phone within her skirt and headed out the door to the manga store. While walking through the streets, she noticed a couple of underclassmen giving her adoring glances with slight blushes on their cheeks. She gave them an awkward smile and quickly turned away and started to speed walk away. She stopped by a green building with giant windows showing the books that lie behind it. She stepped through and bell rung, indicating that there was a new guest; not that there is anyone in the store in the first place.

Huh? Why is this place empty. Usually there's at least the clerk. There isn't even the store clerk.

"Um... Is there anyone here?"

Weird. I don't think I should be here if even the store clerk isn't here. It probably is closed even though it's a Wednesday.

Misaka-san turned around and walked out through the aisles filled with books and magazines.

"Hello," a voice said behind Misaka as she walked.

She stopped and turned around seeing a young girl around 13-14 yrs and with bright golden eyes and long black hair that flowed loosely to her back. She wore a grey sweater that had a couple of earbuds slipped underneath and black cut jeans that was to her knees.

_Golden eyes.. It reminds me of Shokuhou Misaki other than the stars, there doesn't seem to be any._

"Hi..." Misaka replied warily. She noticed the girl's name tag that read 'Flaire'. "Do you work here?"

Flaire stayed silent for a moment, looking out the window listlessly; then replied cheerily. "Well, technically I do for now. I'm just taking over the other guy's shift." She pointed over the the counter. "Are you wanting to buy something?"

Misaka nervously adverts her eyes, since all she ever did here was read the books not actually buy them. However she knew that if she wasn't going to buy anything while coming in, it would seem weird

"Well... Yeah. Actually I was going to buy this Gekota coloring set for this little girl." She said picking up the Gekota coloring set that was to her right.

Flaire gave a giant smile and jumped up and down excitedly. "Yay! My first customer!" She ran to the counter and stood there gesturing to Misaka to come.

Misaka handed the item and the credit card to Flaire. Flaire gingerly took the card and Gekota coloring set and started scanning it. Flaire was slowly working the cash register as Misaka began to realize that Flaire wasn't really good at her job. She struggled to find the right buttons and didn't know how to print the receipt, however Flaire's expression changed and something changed in her eyes.

...The color...? It's now a slight orange...

The face showed nothing not even a single desire. It radiated pure nothing, a feeling that was stealing everything Misaka was feeling and destroyed then. Misaka feel her gut clench up uncontrollably, she limbs trembled uncomfortably.

What's happening! Tears appeared despite the attempt to blink them slowly away.

_I can't move. Just... What is this feeling.._

Flaire looked up, instead of the cold expression, it was the cheery and innocent face that was showed just moments earlier. It made Misaka want to believe everything before was just a simple illusion, nothing but a mirage; but deep inside Misaka could sense that this girl was the same as him. The one who murdered all her sisters. Despite finishing the sister's project it seems like he wasn't able to reach level 6.

Does this girl have something to do with the level 5's? Her eyes slightly resembles Shoukuhou Misaki and her aura resembles him. Is she dangerous?

"Here," Flaire said as she handed Misaka the bag. She extended her left hand that held the card and receipt. Misaka hesitantly took the bag, card, and receipt. "Thank you for your purchase," said Flaire as she stood in a saluting posture.

Misaka-san chuckled at the girl.

"It has been a while since I've talked to someone..."

Flaire said as she looked down towards the register with her vacant gold eyes.

Misaka-san gave her a sympathetic look; _somehow, I feel bad for her. I don't even know why._

"Well, want to have breakfast with me? I happened to skip it."

Flaire broke into a large grin, her eyes sparkled excited by the offer, but then wrinkled her nose confused for a moment before she spoke. "Is that what people call a date?"

Misaka's cheeks slightly reddened but disappeared as she explained. "No, no, it's just eating breakfast together like with friends. By the way, my name is Misaka Mikoto. Nice to meet you."

[...Friends...is that what you really think...]

"Sure, I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to leave the store for a while if needed. I'm Flaire, just Flaire, nice to meet you too." She said bowing slightly. She walked out from behind the counter and was headed out the door.

She turned around and motioned at Misaka. Misaka gave a small smile and followed her out. She skipped through the streets humming a song randomly while Misaka followed her calmly. But a question finally occurred to Misaka-san.

Where are we headed?

"Ah.. Flaire-san, where are we going?" Misaka-san asked troubledly.

"I'm not telling." Flaire hummed.

"I see..." Misaka-san replied, worried by the thought of going some where without where she's headed.

Misaka-san soon realized that now instead of going into a store, we were going through winding alleys, the sunlight slowly disappearing getting darker and darker.

She nervously stared at the buildings, they were stained brick buildings that led to another. She felt cold shiver down the back of her spine as she bit her lip lightly.

"Flaire-san, are you sure this is the right way?" She asked the girl who was skipping with a burst of excitement.

Flaire spun around facing Misaka with a grin that stretched widely.

"So I was wondering, what do think of games?"

...Games?

"Games are fun I guess." Misaka-san responded cautiously.

Flaire chuckle softly as she raised her left arm up pointing her index at Misaka, then she snapped her fingers as the air around them started to get colder.

The sound of her fingers snapping resounded within air. Misaka-san then realized two things. Everything around around her had began to disappear into a darkening vortex.

Two, she was fall into that unknown vortex also along with the Flaire floating in the air as she watched down cooly.

As Misaka-san fell, lights swirled around her faster than she could even process if she were to look at them that is.

Misaka was curled up within a ball with her eyes squeezed shut.

_Ishouldn'tbehereIshouldn'tbehereIshouldn'tbehereIshouldn'tbehereIshouldn'tbehereIshouldn'tbehereIshouldn'tbehereIshouldn'tbehere_

That thought kept clawing Misaka-san's mind not matter what she tried the cold whispers didn't disappear. Her body soon turned numb, as if thousands of needles pierced into her body, cutting to the bones, a cry erupted from her as she continued falling. She forced the last bit of her energy to open her eyes, wanting to at least see some type of hope. And yet her luck gave her something else.

A boy with pure white hair, pale complexion, and bloody red eyes that stared directly at her expressionless.

His face turned into dust disappearing into the darkness as Misaka continued to fall.

Just as Misaka decided this was just a bottomless pit, she gasped at the huge impact of herself hitting the cement ground. She laid completely still, staring up; the world felt as if it was spinning like a never end roller coaster. Then, as face appeared over her, a warm and familiar face.

..Saten-san..

"Misaka-san, why are you on the ground?"

"..I...don't know. I guess I fell..." She replied weakly as sweat slid down her pale face. She then closed her eyes and let her conscience slip away.

* * *

**Please comment on what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, It's me again. I'm alive and still active...ish. So the next chapter release may take more or less time. This chapter pretty much has the same plot but it has only a few minor differences compared to the original _Our Ojou-sama is a level 5_. I really hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

Misaka laid half awake as she watch the energetic Saten. She still felt all the pain constantly torturing her body. She could barely breathe, the deeper the breath, the more pain stabbing her chest. She her hazelnut eyes moved toward Saten-san who was busily checking her pulse and heart-rate.

"Miko-san, I can't find out what's wrong." Saten curiously said as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Usually you would only get small cuts, at most even against high level Espers. Maybe you got hit with a toxic venom type. Toxic-type espers and are very rare. It's probably 1 in 1000. "

Misaka mustered all the her strength to protest but she gritted teeth instead as Saten started to help her against the wall carefully slinging Misaka's arm over her shoulders. Saten took a deep breath as she forced herself up along with Misaka. "Let's got to my dorm, okay? Miko-san."

All Misaka could do was let Saten-san continue carrying her as she stared at the ground soulless from the pain. However her body began writhing convulsively as if she wasn't in control of her body.

Saten's hand slipped as she tried to clutch onto Misaka's shoulder. Hitting the ground again, Misaka finally lost all the pain. It was as if it was never there. Misaka's eyes widened, alarmed that it was as if all the pain wasn't there. Saten offered her hand to Misaka as she helped her up.

"Hey Miko-san are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm alright. Thanks. Sorry for causing you to worry."

_What was that...first that girl now this, todays going to be full of bad luck._

...PHASE 1...CHECK...KUKUKUKU...

"Eh... Saten-san, what do you mean by phase 1?" Misaka asked.

Saten stared at Misaka with a dumbstruck expression.

"I didn't any anything. Are you sure you're okay? Well, regardless I think we should check either way. Come on," Saten said as she shook her head tiredly. Misaka followed Saten out of the alleys and into the bustling streets. Misaka winced at the blinding sunlight.

The two girls had a few short conversations however, it seemed like each one of the conversations got more contradicting than the one before. Finally, Saten stopped in front of a small apartment that looked extremely familiar to Misaka. As the two girls went inside, Misaka stared at the room. She could barely believe that it was even a room. The floor was filled with not only papers, folders, binders, and books; but also medical knives and supplies. Saten hopped through the mess easily and went to what seemed like a desk at the farthest corner of the room. She began digging through the papers that were buried under one another.

"Weird? I know I left that assignment somewhere..." Saten muttered frantically as she searched through the heap of papers.

"Saten-san, did a robber somehow break in your room?" Misaka asked as she almost stepped on a dangerous looking needle, though luckily it had been composed of iron and she was able to detect it effortlessly.

Saten let out an amused laugh. "Of course not. I would have beat them up myself. Then again I would even already blew them away if they even tried to open the door."

"I see..." Misaka wrinkled her nose and sighed. "What's wrong with today?" She muttered. "Well, anyways today was so hectic. Everything had pretty much been a disaster."

She carefully hopped carefully across the room and to the bed which miraculously was completely clean and properly made. As she sat on the bed she noticed a a paper that was under the pillow. Misaka stared at it then looked away it tiredly. Saten glanced at Misaka confused by the silence, yet she decided to let it slide.

Misaka then rolled onto the bed trying to recollect her thoughts.

_Why is Saten'sroom so messy? What, err, who was that girl? Flaire... Was her name wasn't it?_

As Misaka closed her eyes, she felt herself drifting off deeper into her conscious. Instead of trying to resist she went ahead and fell asleep.

Saten stared at her skeptically, and suddenly she heard a small murmur escaping from Misaka's lips.

"I ...don't want to be a level ...5 anymore..."

Saten smirked at the statement. Then reassured her in a nice yet joking tone. "What level 5? Hold your horses you're haven't even reached level 2."

XXXX

A massacre

A Millions Ripples

Buttlerflies

Something gold

Small Tears

A smile

A girl in a Naga-

XXXX

With a jolt, Misaka's eyes snapped wide open. Saten was standing over her with a warm cup of coffee.

"Here, some coffee. I'll help you calm down a bit." Saten handed the warm mug over to Misaka as she sat up slowly.

"Thanks." Misaka said slowly accepting the cup. "I hope I didn't cause too much trouble earlier at in the alley. Sorry about that."

"Ahaha~ it's fine, really. Everyone has their days. Try the coffee, I added a secret ingredient to make it not have a bad aftertaste. Tell me if it work,." Saten winked.

Misaka took a sip slowly, the bitter taste of black coffee tingled her taste bud soon was replaced with a sweet citrus scent.

Scent? I can smell with my tongue? This isn't tasting, I can't really explain it but...

"Do you like it? I added you favorite ingredient in there."

It took a moment for Misaka to decide. This was the first time she had ever "smelled" with her tongue.

"It's new but I think it's good,"

"Thanks, I added pockets of lemonade kind of like ice but instead, it's surrounded but a very thin layer of air from my ability." Saten explained. "The lemonade was specifically made for whe-"

"Eh?! Saten-san you have an ability?! That's amazing, congratulations."

"You just interrupted my explanation for this joke again. Oh, I just remembered, I got on my test a LVL 4 now. Cool right? What did you get?"

Misaka uncomfortably shifted her gaze to the cup.

"Level 4? That's really fast. I glad that you were able to grow that quickly. And... About my results I got the usual but how did you get so strong that quickly? I don't think you would use the level upper again... Did you?"

Saten laughed.

"Level upper? If anything, I think you need it more than me. Then again a bust upper would be more helpful."

Misaka's face blushed bright red.

"I'm still growing. I would probably grow a lot more ... Probably.."

"What's your favorite toy that happened to be a thing for kids?" Saten suddenly asked, changing the conversation immediately.

"Gekota isn't for kids!" Misaka explained defensively.

"That's true, in your case. Even I get nightmares because of you." Saten shivered at the thought hugging herself.

"Okay, okay. By the way, where's Uiharu-san?"

"I'm sorry but... who again? I don't think I know someone bye that name. What's that person like again?"

"Uiharu-san, the girl with flowers on her head. Man, I think we have a communication problem today."

Saten laughed. "Oh that girl, yeah I remember her now. Are you planning something? She's usually patrolling near the judgment building."

"No, I wasn't really planning anything, I was just wondering since you two are usually with each other."

"I don't think I usually get ca- never mind. So, did anyone try to jump you for scoring LVL 1 again?"

...LVL 1?...

"..."

"What's wrong?"

"Saten-san, I'm not a lvl 1..."

"Eh...! Then did you level up?!What level are you now?!"

"Well... I'm... A lvl 5." Misaka states uncomfortably.

"..."

"Can we just move on to the next subject? This is kinda awkward for me."

"Wait. Lvl 5...? What happened...are you really Miko-san?"

"I've been this way since first year." _Somethings wrong... It seems like her memories are a jumble. I need more information if I were to do something._ "Well, you know what? Let's go outside for a bit of fresh air."

Saten scratched the back of her head warily and pulled her hair tie. The glistening raven hair fell down naturally in place.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Hm... Let's get a crépe. It's on me."

"Yeah but, I've been wonder this for a while but why are you wearing a Tokiwadai uniform?" Saten walked over to her closet and grabbed a random plain t-shirt and handed it to Misaka. "Here, we'll talk about this later. I don't think you need to change the skirt. I doubt anyone will notice."

"Well... Sure I guess.."

Let's just hope that I will stand out less like this.

Saten waited at the bench under shade of the tree with an unreadable expression.

Misaka stood waiting in line as she ordered the 2 crépes.

"Can I get two chocolate banana and whipped cream please?"

"Sure, that'll be 500 yen overall, ojou-chan."

Misaka froze upon hearing the amount. She knew for a fact that she had 10,000 yen on her. Not that money was the problem but she really didn't want to go back to her dorm. She may accidently drag Kuroko into more trouble.

"Eh~ How about a discount? For being such a good customer? Please?"

"Hah, good customer my ass. You would go beating up people around this area so barely anyone would go here. Well, then again most of the ones you beat are some punks. I'll give you a discount. Just because no one would recognize you without the Nagatenjouki uniform and messy hair, from a distance at least."

"Hai, thank you very much." Misaka gleamed.

Misaka walked towards Saten handing the crépes towards her smiling.

The two sat in silence as they finished their crépes.

_Why is the city's atmosphere so cheerful? Not that it's wrong or anything..._

"Well, I'll go get some drinks." Misaka said awkwardly.

"Eh~? But you just bought the crépes."

"It's fine."

"Well... I'll just wait here."

"Sure." Misaka turned at the corner of a bush and headed towards her usual vending machine. As she carefully took a quick look around the area. She hopped lightly a couple of times before doing a quick roundhouse kick. Misaka bent over and grabbed the can that fell.

"Lucky. A coffee" Misaka smiles.

Yet within the blink of an eye, the can of coffee disappeared.

"...eh..?" Miasma took a step back and looked around.

"This is Judgement. You are arrested for vandalism and theft. Surrender yourself!"

A familiar voice declared.

Deciding that it was a prank, Misaka turned to her Kohai, expecting to see a smile. Instead, what greeted her was the glaring judgement member holding a first load of nails.

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for the long wait. Please leave positive comments or constructed ****criticism.**


End file.
